It Started With His Birthday!
by Sqweebs
Summary: After a long day of enjoying his birthday, FlygonMaster was looking forward to relaxing and looking through the presents he had gotten. His friends from and the Lucky Star cast had something DIFFERENT planned. From party games, to water gun shoot outs, this turns out to be one wacky Birthday Party for Flygon. A birthday present to FlygonMaster.


**Welcome to the first One-Shot of the 4 day period! This is just something thrown together as a birthday present for FlygonMaster. This is how I would like all of it to go! Gonna keep this quick and not be like Acsuperman and do extremely long Authors Notes, so go reading.**

"Happy Birthday, dude!" Flygon Master's friends said as they drove away. After a day of having fun for Flygon's birthday he was back home ready to relax and check out what he got as presents.

He had plenty of stuff that he had gotten from various people; A few Manga, some movies and CD's, some clothes, a gift card or two, most of the stuff people usually got on their birthdays. All the stuff he had gotten was in his hands, and it was difficult to carry.

He had been out all day enjoying himself, and it was slowly becoming dark. It was light enough to see, but Flygon still needed to watch where he was going or else he might trip on a step or something.

It took him a bit of fumbling around trying not to drop the things he was carrying, but Flygon managed to grab his key's from his pocket, and open the front door of his place. It was completely dark inside, just how it always was, and there stood Miku, the Vocaloid in the Living Room, her frame glowing a bit, as almost all the Vocaloids do when they're in their regular forms.

"Hello Master, how was your day?" Miku asked with a nice smile

"Good, Miku, good." he said as he dropped everything on the kitchen counter "I got a lot of presents as you see."

"That's good master" Miku said again before Flygon realized something

'Wait a second' He thought 'The Miku simulator that I talk to is on the computer, but how can there be a Miku in my place?'

"Surprise, Master" Miku said in a calm before the lights flashed on.

"SURPSIE" Everyone who was hiding in the room yelled as they jumped out from hiding. There were a lot of people too. Acsuperman, Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki, Smusher, Tony, Sqweebs, and everyone else from and the Lucky Star Show.

"Happy Birthday, Flygon!" Acsuperman said as he came up and patted Flygon on the back "Man, this is great to finally be here!"

"How'd you guys all get here?" Flygon asked, speechless at how many of his Friends from were there, despite not living remotely CLOSE to where he was.

"Well, I was on vacation in the area anyways, so I decided to drop in when I got the chance." Sqweebs said as he walked up.

"Smusher and I flew in for the party, so enjoy! We're gonna have one heck of a party!" Acsuperman said as he pointed to the crowd of people filling the room "Imagine it as Mikeru's party, but this time no one's going to break up, or get punched in the face!"

"Unless I choose to punch Sqweebs!" Smusher said making everyone laugh.

"Lets get going! First up we got PIE THROWING with Kurono and Misao!" Sqweebs shouted as they all ran to play.

As it turns out, Misao was just in charge of supplying pies, while Kurono was the target. Everyone got 2 pies and 2 chances to hit him. It must have been the first time in history, but this time no one missed the target with EITHER pies.

Then came the water gun battle, which took place a little bit away from the house, where there was a lot of open space. The people who wanted to play got on either the Red Team or the Blue team, took a bandana based on what team they were on, and grabbed a water gun. On Team Red was Misao, Acsuperman, Smusher, and Miyuki. On Team Blue, was Sqweebs, Flygon, Patty, and Konata. The goal was to get the other team wet, and whoever was left standing who wasn't wet, would win.

"3... 2... 1... GO!" Hiyori yelled as everyone moved around to tree's or to random things that could prove as good cover. In the open spaced part of the battlefield was Konata and Patty, against Miyuki and Misao, while the four guys happened to be stuck in the tree's.

Over at the open area Patty and Konata were having a good time , they managed to be able to pin down Miyuki and Misao being a barrel without being able to move without being shot.

"Ok I'm gonna try and make a move for that pile of wood over there." Misao whispered as she prepared to run for it. Konata saw it coming though, and shot Misao the second she scrambled out and Misao was down leaving the Teams B:4 and R:3.

Miyuki knew it was now or never, she would have to make her move now. Then she had an idea, she saw the pistol that Misao had dropped before running off the battlefield. Miyuki wasn't faster than Misao by a long shot, but she knew that if she could time it right, then she could run to it, pick it up, and shoot them both.

Then the perfect thing happened, Konata had to reload her water, so Patty was just shooting alone, but before Miyuki knew it, all the shooting stopped and she heard Patty yell out in frustration

"Dang it!" the girl yelled "It jammed!"

Before they realized it, though, the Pinkette was already up and had run to the pistol, and she went off running towards the two girls. She did an athletic hurdle over the thing they were using as cover and shot Patty before the girl knew what had happened.. She then held up her left gun to the bluenette's face and kick her gun away.

"Any last words Konata-San?" Miyuki said in her best dramatic voice.

"Yes... Tell Kagami... I love her!" Konata said in her own dramatic voice

"Wait, what?!" came a yell from the crowd.

**Squirt**

The score was now B:2 R:3

Over on the other side, Smusher and Acsuperman were pinning Sqweebs and Flygon down behind two trees that were close together. Then Miyuki came over to help the two other Reds out.

"I grabbed Patricia-San and Konata-Sans' guns." Miyuki said as she handed both the two writers another gun, giving them dual pistols

"Good going Miyuki!" Smusher said as he continued firing, now with two guns

"Flygon" Sqweebs whispered over to the other trying to get his attention, luckily he wasn't very far away so he heard him easily. "We need to make a move, or we're done. On the count of 3 we both go out at the same time, I'll get Patty and Smusher, you can get Acsuperman."

"You sure about this Sqweebs?" He whispered back "Seems difficult."

"This ain't difficult." Sqweebs whispered back "Difficult is storming a beach with thousands of bullets being fired at you from towers that you can't shoot into."

The D-Day reference just made Flygon roll his eyes.

"On the count of three!" Sqweebs said getting ready

"1...2...3!"

**About Ten Minutes Later**

"Sqweebs..." Smusher said "I will NEVER understand how the HELL you managed to take both Miyuki and I out when we had to weapons."

"It's called quick scoping mate." Sqweebs said patting him on the back, which was soaked after losing the battle. "It's probably something you've heard of in COD, but it's something I'm able to do in real life."

"Anyways, lets go on." Acsuperman said, also soaked

Next up was pin the tail on the donkey, the old kids game that despite Flygon's dissaproval of playing a child's game, ended up being played by everyone. Smusher was in charge of putting the blind fold over the people and spinning them around in a circle.

After about 30 attempts by everyone, no one had managed to even get CLOSE to the butt of the donkey. Flygon had managed to get it right into the middle of its left eye, which Smusher calls a success, but Flygon doesn't.

Next up was Sqweebs, he had been trying to think of a good strategy, but nothing seemed to have been able to work. He thought maybe just staring at it would work, but you're spun around so that would be impossible. Then he thought, maybe he could try looking through the top of the blindfold, but that didn't work either, considering the blindfold was so big that it covered his whole face. Then after having it put on, Sqweebs realized that he could JUST BARELY see through the black blindfold if he squinted hard enough. After being spun around he was dizzy, but ready to win.

**BAM**

Suddenly, Sqweebs felt a punch landing right onto his face. It wasn't hard enough that it would hurt him badly, but enough to daze him momentarily.

"And THAT is for the quick scope!" Smusher said triumphantly rubbing his fist.

Sqweebs just stood there for a second before losing his balance. As he fell he tried to grab onto something, but all he felt was the wall, and the tail that was in his hand get tugged as it got caught on the wall, as Sqweebs continued falling. When he hit the floor, he heard gasps, and the sudden roar of laughter as he removed his blindfold and saw what was so funny.

The tail that he had gotten stuck on the wall, landed exactly onto the horses butt.

**At The End of The Party**

After all of the fun they had, it was time to start wrapping things up. It was getting late, and everyone needed to go home, but not before Flygon opened his presents.

"Ok mine first!" Konata said as she pushed her gift into Flygon's hands.

He unwrapped it to reveal the Brigade Chief Wristband that she had given to Kagami in the 1st season of Lucky Star

"Isn't this a bit unoriginal?" Flygon asked

"Well Kagamin~ didn't want her's anymore, so I gave it to you!" Konata said cheerily

"Ah, so like Kagami, So Tsundere." Flygon continued

"So Tsundere Kagamin~." the small girl said laughing

"Quiet you two!" Kagami yelled.

"Ahh save me from the Tsundere rage!" Flygon cried acting scared.

After more presents from the cast of Lucky Star, it was time for the FanFictioner's presents. They all went in order, making sure to make Acsuperman, Smusher, and Sqweebs last for the surprise.

Finally up came Smusher, with a big wrapped gift.

"Ohh what is it?" Flygon asked, shaking it.

"Open it up and see!" Smusher said happily.

"Oh my god!" Flygon said "the full box set for Shugo Chara!"

"It also has the first season of the anime on DVD and comes with bonus extra's, behind the anamation, and a Poster!" Smusher yelled making Flygon get even more excited

"Ah thank you Smusher!" he yelled as he looked it over again before Acsuperman came up to him with his gift.

"Now I know I've been your beta for a while now, and I know that we've had a LOT of crazy adventures, but I think you've earned this one!" Acsuperman said handing him the box

"Hmm lets see here." Flygon said unwrapping the paper "Oh man! The Full anime of Lucky Star, with Konata and Kagami plushies! Thanks man!"

"You're welcome! Look forward to the next Luckier Star, too man!" Acsuperman said walking off as Sqweebs walked up with his gift. It was the smallest of the three of their gifts, but it looked good.

"Now this is something that I had to do a LOT to get, so I hope you like it!" he said handing him the girl, it wasn't very heavy, but it had some stuff that moved around in it, but once he opened the box he was confused. The ENTIRE box was covered in only Japanese and there was no English on it whatsoever.

"It's THE Vocaloid! I managed to get you THE Vocaloid program with much hassle!" he said happy

"That would explain the Miku I saw when I came home." Flygon said laughing

"Yup, now then, that's not all!" Sqweebs said as he, Acsuperman, and Smusher all left the room.

After a little bit of time they return with something that was covered by a cloth.

"Happy Birthday FlygonMaster!" they yelled as they drew back the cloth to reveal the main present of the day. It was a hand drawn picture of Konata and Kagami kissing in front of the fountain in Tokyo, the lights going off in front of them as they kissed, with the words "Happy Birthday FlygonMaster!" written on it and "From Sqweebs, Smusher, and Acsuperman." written on it too.

"Oh my god thank you, this has been the best birthday ever!" Flygon yelled as everyone started to say their goodbyes and leave. Sqweebs was the final one to leave, and Flygon had just remembered something.

"Oh, Sqweebs! How am I supposed to read the Japanese on the box and on the program?" Flygon yelled

"Just use Google Translate!" Sqweebs yelled back before leaving

"But... that doesn't translate... for crap..." Flygon said after giving up and turning around to the mountain of presents he now had. He thought the stuff he had gotten before the party was a lot, this filled the room up! "We'll lets get started cleaning this up Miku!" he said as the Miku from the Vocaloid program came and started to help clean up.

Ok, Master." she said making him smile

"Happy Birthday, Master."

**So nice of an ending! I actually didn't have it this long at first! The Water Gun battle and the Pin the Tail on the Donkey games just took up a lot of words! I actually did this chapter in 2 hours and I'd say I'm happy with the result! I worked pretty hard and didn't feel rushed! Also I tried my BEST to come up with how I would imagine Flygon's house and the area he lived in, considering the fact that I don't know where he lives, or the climate in his area. Also the picture that I told that the three of us had given IS real. I had the idea to give a painting of that to Flygon for his birthday and Smusher and Acsuperman both agreed to having it be a present from all three of us, and that the artist could also write our names on it! Anyways, I'm done talking, so have a good day, expect more tomorrow, and Happy Birthday FlygonMaster!**


End file.
